Halo: the Story of Ben077
by Avemist
Summary: Did the Spartan project end with the Spartan IV's? Was there an underground Spartan group after the Covenant took over? Lets find out...
1. Epilogue

Prologue

August 30th 2552, Reach 18:08 hours

"James, James we have to leave", yelled Rodey from the smoking door way.

"…a few more seconds"

"James!", shouted Rodey as he tackled James.

"What was that for! I was about to-" stopping as he looked at the twisted metal beam embedded in the floor were he was standing three seconds earlier.

"Sorry, but we have to leave, intelligence says a Covenant carrier is aiming its cleansing beam at this facility, we have five minutes tops till it fires."

Pushing himself off the floor, "I know, I know," mumbled James.

Rodey threw his hands up, "Then why are you staying!"

"To finish this," pointing to a cryo-chamber.

Rodey frowned, " What's in there that's so important that it means risking your life?"

James open the cryo-chamber's door reveling a ladder and started to clime down, "You cumin' or not?" Rodey just shook his head and followed James down the ladder.

Once at the bottom, "Hmm, were is that light switch? Ah, here it is." Rodey heard a click and the lights came on reveling a large lab.

"What is this?"

"Normaly, if I told you, I'd have to kill you," Rodey gave him a odd look, "but seeing how this place is about to be blown to bits in about four minutes, I guess it really doesn't matter."

"So, what is this place?" asked Rodey as he examined the room.

"This is the birth place of the Beta Spartans or better known as Spartan V's…" said James.

"Wait, I thought we only had Spartan III?"

"We did," replied James, "but a Spartan IV project is already underway so these became Spartan V's"

"We'll you didn't get very far with it anyway," stated Rodey as he pick up what looked like a Spartan II helmet.

"Oh, did we?" said James as he flipped a switch, opening a blast door.

Rodey raised an eyebrow an walked in.

"W_Who is he?" asked Rodey as he starred in awe at the figure in the cryo-chamber.

"That Rodey, is Spartan 077, or Ben as we like to call him, the first and only Spartan V"

A blast shook the building, "James, I think we'd better leave" said Rodey as started to climb up the ladder.

James sighed, "Alright," he was about to hit the switch that would close the blast doors then a thought struck him. He rushed to the cryo-chamber and franticly pushed buttons, setting a timer.

"I might not see in action my friend," said James as he closed the blast doors, "but the Covenant will…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: From the Ashes**

_August 31__st__, 2552 Reach 10:33 hours_

The familiar sound of the suit system reboot woke him. "System diagnostics complete, damage level… less that one percent, armor lock disengaged," He could feel his limes go slack. Shaking his head, he looked around. What he saw didn't register.

What he saw was a steel beam an inch away from his visor. He grabbed the beam and pulled testing its hold on the ruble around him. Seeing as how its was loose, he fixed his hands on the end and shoved. He had forgotten about his suit's strength enhancing capabilities, because when he pushed the beam it flew out of his grip.

He flexed his leg to make sure the suit's armor lock had disengaged for the entire suit. Seeing as how he had complete mobility he pushed him self up surprised at how easy it was to lift the ruble above him. After what seemed hours he made it to the surface surveyed his surroundings.

What Ben 077 saw was that he had climbed out into the bottom of a smoking crater. "Systems fully functioning, A.I. is now active," _That can't be right, _Ben thought to himself,_ my armor isn't A.I. compatible… _He shook the thought off, _there are more important things I need to think about._

As Ben topped the crater's rim he could see the whole city, his eyes scanned the smoking ruins of what was once what he had called home. To the east was the Spartan Academy were he had spent his young life training, training to defend the very city, the very planet that was now scorched.

He thought of his friends, no, he was a Spartan, Spartans don't have friends, _I remember, they told us that as Spartans we were above friends, They told us that a friend only held you to back, that in order to be what they needed you to be, you had to be enslaved to the service. _And yet,he couldn't but help to think about his roommates, fellow soldiers, even his instructors. They might not have been friends, but they shared a bond. The bond of knowing that you weren't the only one who woke up every day on the cold, hard floor.

Ben shook his head. He could think about that later right now he needed to act. Glancing up he could see a Covenant Cruiser hovering over head.

"It is rather large isn't it."

Spinning around, Ben ripped a pipe from the crumbled wall, getting into a fighting stance, glancing around looking for anyone.

"I can't get anyone on the com frequency."

Ben relaxed as he realized who was talking, " I wasn't aware that they equipped the suit with A.I. compatibility."

"I was incorporated into the suit so that you would have access to any intel you might need," remarked the A.I., "I was created specifically to assist you in any combat situation that could happen."

"Why wasn't I told about your integration?" asked Ben.

"When ONI started working on the Spartan V project they immediately began work on a parallel A.I. project that would be adaptable to the future Spartans in the program," the A.I. paused, "They made me as a template for mass production, but the expense for the high-end tech was too much so they shut down the mass production"

Ben thought about that, "So when it became apparent that the Covenant were invading, ONI patched you into my armor system to give me an edge against the Covenant."

The A.I. was silent for a while, Ben started to clime down crater's slope, "A.I. is there another way to reach any other possible survivors?" asked Ben.

"Yes there is, but we need to get to a sufficient power supply and better cover in order to do so. Also for easier communication you can call me Thaela"

Ben already has his eyes on better cover "The Academy's west wing is still mostly intact,"

Thaela had brought up blueprints of the Academy on Bens visual read-out, "Based on the lay out and my assessment of the damage to the structure the generator should be operational,"

"Then we need to get to tat generator," replied Ben


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amongst the Smoking Ruble **

_August 31st, 2552 Reach 10:52 hours_

Thud, thud... crash! The wall finally gave-way under Ben's intense pounding. As he climbed through the hole in the wall he glanced at his hand, not a scratch.

"Well," said Thaela, "at least we know that concrete doesn't pose a very large threat."

"Humph," mumbled Ben as he walked down the dark corridor. He look up at the hall's sides, some of the emergency lights were on.

"Down the hall and second door on your left, we should then be in the power control room"

Ben's visor began a scanning action, slowly transitioning to inferred. "How do we activate the generator when we reach it?" Ben asked flatly."Assuming that it hasn't been crushed or destroyed, all we need to do is 'flip the switch' so to speak," Thaela replied.

" 'Assuming' that's a big reassuring," remarked Ben as they reached the power control room.

"Well it won't help if we don't think it'll work now will it?,"

Meanwhile, Ben had been examining the door. "I can't break this."

"What? Just punch it like you did with the wall," Thaela replied surprised.

"That room is magnetically sealed," Ben said coldly, "because of my personal shield, my armor is polarized."

"So if you hit the door, you'd fly off in the opposite direction. Let me see if there is a control port I can access it from."

During the wait, Ben started to review their plan, using the generator as a signal booster, they could expand the range of his suit's com system, possibly reaching other survivors. At least in theory.

"I found a port, a few more seconds."

There was creaking sound, then a loud retort as the door screeched open. Ben walked in, as he looked around he realized that the inferred was distorting the image of the room.

"I'm reading multiple carbon life signs," Thaela said.

Ben switched his helmet to its flash light setting. He looked around, there seemed to be what look to be four to five black sacks scattered about the room. Ben crouched next to one and picked what looked to be two thin metal plates on a chain.

"I don't get it, the chemical composition of these things matches-," Thaela stopped,"-matches human DNA."

Ben dropped what he now realized were dog-tags. He rose up, staggering as the weight of the revelation. _All gone, there all…gone… _Ben reached down with trembling fingers and turned over the fallen dog-tag, "Cassy Quithon," _She was in electrical circuitry training. _Ben had to push the thought away, _getting frustrated won't make her or any one else come back, _he said as he picked himself up.

Ben went around picking up the other tags winding them around his wrist. He stood up, lifting his arm, studying the light glinting off the distorted metal. "Ben…we need to keep going," Thaela said in a small, cautious voice. Ben silently acknowledged.

The next door proved to be much less difficult to open than the door to the control room, with hard hit it flew off its hinges. Walking through the room he realized it was the armory. _That could be useful_ he thought as he ambled across it, eyeing the rocket launcher. When they got to the generator room's blast doors, the problem of getting in suddenly outweighed the problem of turning it on.

"The consul to the door is fried," Thaela said, angry, "I don't suppose you could punch it?"

The ring of his fist hitting the door was hard enough to engage Ben's armor lock. After a minute or so, his armor went slack. "Any other ideas?" asked Thaela.

Ben thought for a moment, then he walked back to the shelves that lined the armory. "I scanned the door, it seems the intense heat of the cleansing beam weakened the door in the middle, all we need is a-" the explosion of the door followed by it falling off its hinges was deafening. "-a directed explosive" Thaela finished.

"Hmm," was all that Ben replied as he reloaded the launcher. After that he slung it across his back and entered the generator room.

He could tell the space was big, he could here his footsteps echo in the darkness, "The room is lined with trinitite, no wonder it's still standing." Ben mentally reviewed what he knew about trinitite, which wasn't much. The metal was a "miracle", when cooled, it formed a crystalline structure that was nearly impervious, and practically heat proof with a melting point of 877,431 degrees F.

"Can you get the emergency lights working?" Ben asked as he walked further into the room. There was a loud click and then the chamber was illuminated by red light.

"Yes, I can," Thaela retorted knowingly.

With the lights on Ben could make out the generator, a big cylinder with three smaller cylinders coming out at angles from the top, it didn't look like it had any substantial damage. Up close, he saw that it was missing one crucial part, the electric drive component. "We have a problem…"

"We could use your shield pack to kick start it."

"We can't."

"Why not?!"

"To do that we'd have to remove it from the armor, which is something that neither you nor I have the knowledge to do." Ben countered.

"So, we need to find another one."

The solution seem to just smack Ben upside the head it was so obvious, he ran back to the armory.

"Were are we going?" Thaela asked as Ben quickly began sorting through the weapons on the shelves. "Ben?" He found a pistol which he then clipped to his leg, trading his rocket launcher for a DMR, strapping it on his back. "What are you looking fo- oh" Thaela stopped as Ben stood up, Spartan Laser in hand.

After back tracking to the hole in the wall, he climbed up a pile of ruble and surveyed the area. The once tall and magnificent skyline of New Alexandria was now reduced to hills, valleys and mountains of steel and concrete. Ben saw his motion tracker pop up on his visor, "Thanks."

"Guessing by the guns you grabbed, I can think of only one thing you might want to do." Thaela said as she also put up an ammo gauge on his visor.

"We a shield generator, and the easiest one is to pry one off an Elites cold, dead corps," Ben replied, jumping off the hill, sprinting toward the crumbling city.

Dear Reader

I am very very sorry that I was not able to released this chapter on time, if it happens again let me be lashed 50 times with a wet noodle J

Sincerely your fellow Author

-Avemist


End file.
